Boxer & Socks with Garterbelt & Negligee
by Spring-Ryder
Summary: This Story takes place in the Gender bent Universe where Panty and Stocking are Boxer and Socks, OC is GB Garterbelt's Adopted daughter (this story will not follow episodes from the show but, it will have the same vibe as it.) also Slight AU Socks will not be a Demon in this RATED M for reason .
1. Chapter 1

**[Key: Narration,** Dialogue, _Thoughts_ ]

 **Hello dear readers, I'm Negligee a Priestess in Training I live with my adoptive mother GarterBelt in a run-down church in Daten City or as my mom calls it a city that REALLY needs Jesus.**

"Hey, Negligee do we have any more cakes in this frickin place, " A young man with short dark purple hair with pink highlights asked the Priestess in training.

"Here you go Socks" Negligee replied throwing him a 12 pack of individually wrapped brownies that had sprinkles on them which made Socks smile a small smile

"Thanks, Sugar" Socks said with a wink before he walked back to his room which made Negligee blush a bit. Then a woman wearing wrinkly clothes sauntered out of the church with a young man with blonde hair following her.

"Bye gorgeous I had fun see ya again sometime," the young man said while waving to the woman who was walking down to the street with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You might want to go to the free clinic down the street and get yourself tested" Negligee yelled to the woman walking while sticking her head out of the door of the church

Which made the Blondes face fall "I wish you wouldn't do that every time, besides I'm an Angel I can't get STI's " the Blonde said with a smug expression on his face

"and I wish you wouldn't keep bringing your conquests back here this is a place of worship, not a cheap Motel, furthermore Boxer while you may not be able to contract STI's you can still get a woman Pregnant" Negligee said with her arms crossed.

 **In addition to living here with my Mom, our other roommates are two wayward Angels who got themselves kicked out of Heaven The Anarchy Brothers Boxer and Socks, Who both embody at least 4 of the seven deadly sins between the two of them which are Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride. Their only way back into heaven is to Exorcise the Ghosts and other monsters that attack the city so they can collect** **enough** **Heaven coins to buy their ways back into heaven.**

**So It's my Mom's job to guide them to their goal and it's my job to make sure they don't kill each other when the two brothers butt heads which is all the time but, hey it's a living.**

 **Until next time Dear reader**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatever Babe" Boxer said as he started walking back to the landfill that he called a bedroom but, he didn't get far because Garterbelt walked into the main sanctuary

"ANGEL'S AND NEGLIGEE COME FORTH BECAUSE YOU HAVE A JOB," Garterbelt said which got the attention of both brothers as well as Negligee. "What is the job Mother" Negligee asked in her usual sweet tone.

"A GHOST IS HAUNTING A SEX SHOP" Garterbelt replied which made Negligee's face fall and made Boxer cheer and run to their car with Socks following him meanwhile Negligee stayed back in the Sanctuary.

"Mother can I please sit this one out I'll even clean the pew's" Negligee begged Garterbelt on her knee's.

"SORRY HONEY BUT, YOU HAVE TO ACCOMPANY THE ANGEL'S TO MAKE SURE THEY ACTUALLY DO THEIR JOB," Garterbelt said with a hand on her daughter's shoulder which made Negligee smile a bit.

"Okay Mother" Negligee said before she joined Boxer and Socks in their car See through which was a dark blue topless hummer.

Once she was inside of the car, she saw that Boxer was driving so, she strapped in like she was going on a roller coaster, put a helmet on, and put a mouth guard in.

"Ya know I'm not that bad of a driver," Boxer said trying to defend himself as they sped through the streets of Daten City. _(You say that while you're going 60 in a 45 zone)_ Negligee thought before Boxer made a hard left while parallel parking in front of the haunted Sex Shop.

Negligee's face fell as the three of them walked into the shop once inside they saw that the owner and customer were being tormented by the ghost who appeared to be the ghost of an old woman.

"Let's rock," Boxer said before he and Socks transformed into their Angel wear while 'Flyaway'played out of nowhere.

Then Boxer started shooting the ghost with his Angel gun which only made her angrier but, Boxer kept firing until Negligee stood between the Ghost and Boxer which made him stop.

"Okay Boxer time out we are dealing with a ghost here not a demon and rule of thumb dictates that when a ghost is haunting a certain place it means that they died there" Negligeesaid before she turned to face the shop owner.

"When did the haunting start," Negligee asked the shop owner who's name tag said, Doug, "about a week ago after an old broad came in here ranting and raving that my shop was corrupting her Granddaughter then she just fell over after having a heart attack and then the haunting started" Doug replied with a shrug .

"Ah so we have a case of unfinished business and the haunting won't stop until it's finished," Negligee said which made Boxer and Socks groan in annoyance.

"Can't I just slice her" Socks asked which made Negligee roll her eyes "you can but, she'll just come back" Negligee said before Socks slice and dice the ghost making it vanish .


End file.
